Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs
by i am sloth
Summary: What happens when Professor Lupin has to leave his 6th year Hufflepuffs in transfiguration with 7th year Gryffindors? Cedric just loves to tease his Oliver. Fluffysmutiness! Boy/Boy. Yaoi. Cedric/Oliver. Don't like don't read. I own nothing!


Hey guys! I said I would be doing a Harry Potter story next so here it is! This is my first time writing smut so please go easy on me. I didn't think I was quite ready to write this but it kinda just flowed out. ~  
I honestly thought I would have done Drarry or Deamus as my first HP fic but it ended up being Cedric/Oliver. Lol. Oh well. Oh also I would like to dedicate this fic to my bestfriend Serina. She persuaded me to publish this so I gotta thank her! So thank you Serina for believing in my writing skills!

WARNING: BOY/BOY. YAOI. HOMOSEXUAL AWESOMENESS. SEX.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately. All characters belong to Jo Rowling.

Enjoy my lovelys!

Oliver's POV

"Minerva would you mind taking my class? I have some...business to attend to at the moment and I can think of no one else who would watch them for me." I heard Professor Lupin tell McGonagall from my seat at the last table in the corner. Katie Bell was sick today so the seat next to me was empty. Good thing too. She's always flirting with me and touching me. I've told her I was gay and in a relationship but she's such a whore she dosen't care. Ugh Katie bothers me.

"Okay Remus. Students pick a seat." She told the 6th year Hufflepuff class behind Professor Lupin, snapping me out of my thoughts. Wait. 6th year Hufflepuffs. Cedric!

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A wonderfully familiar voice came from next to me. Yes. This class just got ten times better.

"Not at all Cedric." I told my boyfriend of four months. He took the seat next to me and smiled warmly. I returned the smile and we just stared at each other.

We stayed in that state for a good ten minutes before I realized McGonagall was lecturing about human transfiguration again. It seems like the start of a long lecture and Cedric seemed to notice as well. I really should be taking notes but- Oh my Cedric's giving me the face again. The 'lets-do-somthing-sexual-that-could-get-us-caught-at-any-moment' face. His eyes clouded with lust and I new he wasn't going let this go easily. Damn.

He started writing something on a small scrap of parchment and past it to me.

'Try to be quite and still or people will notice.'

Oh Merlin. I turned my head to the side quickly and gave him the 'please-don't-do-this-right-now-even-though-I-really-want-you-too-because-we'll-get-caught.' face but he just smirked. Oh no. That definitely wasn't good.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my thigh and my breath hitched. He slowly started moving it closer to the growing bulge in my pants. "Cedric." I whispered nodding trying to sound demanding but it came out as more of a quiet moan. He smirked and placed his hand on my groin. Oh god. I bit my lip hard to stop from moaning.

He just kept his hand there unmoving. I looked at him desperately asking for him to move his hand. His smirk grew and slowly he started to stroke me through the fabric. I bit my lip and looked at him. He was smirking at me sexily and it took all I had to not moan.

His hand started going faster and it started getting harder to not moan. I was biting in to my lip hard and I was sure it would start bleeding at any moment. I closed my eyes and tried to get my breathing to sound normal. I was so close just a little bit longer an-

"Class dismissed." McGonagall said loudly. Cedric's hand stopped moving and I turned to him with wide eyes. He whispered a Glamour charm on us to hide our problems and we both stood and made our way out of the classroom.

In the hallway I made him walk slowly and wait for everyone to pass. As soon as we were alone I grabbed him and shoved him into a broom closet. I made a few silencing and locking charms before shoving him into a wall and kissing him fiercely. We separated for air and I started sucking and licking his neck.

"You're going to leave marks." He stated, voice dripping with lust.

"Good. I want people to know who you belong to." I said with a voice of dominance and sucked on his pulse point making him produce the most delicious of sounds.

"Oliver I want you so bad right now." He moaned in the most arousing of ways. I removed his robes and pulled of his shirt and tie exposing his creamy chest, muscular from years of Quidditch. I kissed him harder as he stripped me of my robes, tie, and shirt. I trailed light kisses down his chest while unbuttoning his pants. I got to the zipper and with a devious grin decided to try something. I dropped to my knees and he looked at me questioningly. I took the zipper in my mouth and pulled it down with my teeth, my breath ghosting over the fairly large bulge in his red boxers. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous sight I've ever seen.

Cedric's head was thrown back, eyes closed mouth slightly open. His cheeks had a slight pink tint and his neck had red marks everywhere. I pulled his pants down slowly, teasingly running my hand over his soft spots. He was making erotic little moans and I realized how uncomfortable I was in my pants. When I got his pants off I stood and captured his lips in a passionate embrace. Slowly I started stroking him through his boxers causing him to make wonderful noises.

"Oliver I swear if you don't stop teasing I'l-" Cedric started but turned into a moan as I slid my hand into his boxers and stroked his erect member.

"Or what Ced? Are you going to tie me up and punish me for being a bad boy?" I whispered seductively in his ear. "Are you going to spank me? I assure you that wouldn't be much of a punishment." I continued loving the moans he was giving. As the moans got louder I knew he was getting closer.

"Ugh O-Oliver Stop. Not yet. Not till you have your way with me." He moaned. I stopped my hand and he removed my pants and boxers. He kissed me heatedly and started to stroke me. Merlin that was wonderful.

His hand sped up and soon I was moaning a writhing at his touch. I was getting close so I broke our kiss and latched onto his neck again. Suddenly he stopped and I whimpered in protest. He conjured a small bottle of lube and handed it to me. "Please don't make me wait." He whispered seductively.

I lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist, his back leaning on the wall to support him. I coated my fingers in the cool substance and placed the small bottle on a shelf. "Remember Ced, if this hurts tell me okay?"

"Oliver we've done this so many times, I'm pretty sure it's not going to hurt anymore." He chuckled.

"I don't wanna risk it." I said kissing him. Slowly I inserted one finger and pumped it in and out. His quiet moans were like music to my ears. After a few minutes I inserted a second. It took me a while before I hit that wonderful little nub inside him that had him screaming my name. Merlin I loved when my name came out of his mouth like that. Soon I switched to three fingers making sure I stretched him efficiently.

"O-Oliver I'm ready. Please love hurry." He moaned, his voice an octave higher. I removed my fingers and slowly pushed in. We groaned simultaneously at the wonderful feeling of love making. What we were doing wasn't simple sex. No it was making love in the most beautiful way possible. I gave him a moment to adjust kissing his neck. This moment was perfect. We fit together perfectly. We were made for each other.

"Move." He commanded. I obeyed and slowly pulled out before slamming back in. His moans were like a drug to me. I would never have enough. I continued to thrust in and out of him at a decent pace.

"Ngh...Oliver. Faster...Harder." He gasped out. I obliged doing everything he told me. Merlin he was so tight. I felt the pleasure pooling in my stomach and knew it was a matter of time.

"C-Cedric I'm close." I groaned

"I know s-so am I." He replied before capturing my lips. I kissed him back eagerly. I was so close. We stayed like that lips connected as I thrusted into him. I grabbed his member from between us and started stroking fast.

In that moment if it weren't for silencing charms, simultaneous screams of ecstasy would be heard through out Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

So what did you think? I wasn't really sure about it but at least its not as bad as 'My Immortal'. Oh and I'm sorry if you like Katie Bell but I don't as you can tell by the Katie bashing :P I'm sorry that it was kinda short. I'm not one to write a lot. Oh and I'm also sorry about my lack of words for their male organs in the sex scene I absolutely could not put the words penis, dick, or erection. Like. Omg. I just couldn't do it. The words sound so provocative. Anyways...  
Thank you guys for reading this! (/.\) Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
